


The Beginning

by punkrocktaire



Series: Misadventures of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sleepy time, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is stuck between these two dorks that can't make it happen already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

"Frustrated! That's how he makes me feel every time! How do you take it?" Derek grabbed Scott's shirt, honestly begging for the answer.

Scott chuckled. "I love him. You know, he's my best friend or whatever. You get used to it. Believe me, sometimes I want to punch him out when he starts talking just like the rest of you."

Derek looked dismayed. "So that never goes away?"

"I'm sure you'll find some way to resolve it."

"Resolve what?" Derek asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Scott looked at him, that lopsided grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "You know, the tension, the frustration." He backed away and turned to leave, stopping just inside the door frame to look back at Derek. "Its all sexual, you know," Scott winked, and walked out.

Derek was left with his mouth and eyes wide open, staring at the place Scott had just vacated.

.. .. ..

"Scoooott... Move over." Stiles pushed him from the  
middle of his own bed, where Scott had decided to take up residence the night before when Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch. He slept soundly.

"Scott!" Stiles was practically beating him now. Nothing. Stiles stood up and started jumping on the bed, a foot on each side of Scott.

"Ungh."

"Ha! You're awake! Get out of my bed."

Scott opened one eye to look at Stiles. "God, he was right, you are annoying."

Stiles tilted his head to the side, "Who was right?"

"Derek." Scott took the pillow from under his head and threw it at Stiles, who caught it and stuck out his tongue.

"You were talking about me with Derek?"

"Yeah, last night Derek and me-"

"Derek and I."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Derek and I were talking about how frustrating you are."

Stiles dropped down to his knees, straddling Scott, incidentally. "Derek was talking about me?"

"Dude, get off of me." Scott was  
the one pushing now. Stiles ended up in the floor. "Yeah, now get that stupid dreamy look off of your face," Scott laughed and rolled his eyes. "He should be beneath your window any minute asking you to let down your hair."

Stiles threw the pillow he still held back at Scott. "Shut up, that's not funny." Stiles was blushing.

"Seriously man, calm down, he likes you." Scott rolled over onto his side, facing away from Stiles.

"How do you know?"

Scott laughed again. "Let's call it werewolf instinct."


End file.
